The REAL Ending
by LeanneFryingPan
Summary: I wrote this as my final assignment for English last year and got a 99. a few spelling and grammar mistakes but it was 9 pgs! It is the ending to The Giver, starts directly after the last sentence Jonas hears the music. Please review!


The music stopped abruptly. Jonas realized, at that point, that he was becoming delirious. It was obviously due to the cold, which he was not used to. He had liked The Giver's memories of snow, but this was not the same. The memories were brief, and he'd had a real sled, not the one that he was imagining. Jonas's eyes started to close, but then they opened again, as he was determined to go on.

"Come on, Gabe," he whispered, but he couldn't tell if the words actually came out or not. They might just have been in his head.

Gabriel was too tired to even cry. He just lay there, with snowflakes falling into his tangled curls. Was he even alive? Jonas couldn't tell, and like the baby, he was so weary he couldn't even move.

Jonas knew the end was near for him, but how near? And what about Gabe? He had to save the poor, struggling toddler. Even if Jonas died, he wanted Gabe to live. With every last ounce of strength he had left in him, he placed his hands on Gabriel's back. The memories were all flooding back to him now, but he wasn't sure if he could still give them away. Well, Jonas decided, he would try anyway. He was blinking in and out of a deadly sleep, and he was certain that he would pass out at any second. The memory seeped out of Jonas's mind and into Gabe's The baby awoke with a start and looked over at Jonas, whose eyes had closed.

"Jonas?" Gabe said in his little baby voice.

Jonas smiled. Hearing Gabriel say his name for the first time was enough to make his life complete. At that moment, as the boy who was, in fact, his little brother, crawled across the snow at the top of the hill, Jonas's mind went completely blank.

A few days earlier, back in Jonas's old community, it was late at night. Everybody was asleep. Jonas's little sister, Lily, had not admitted that she was tired, but she was. She had fallen asleep the second she had laid down in her sleeping room. She missed her comfort object, a stuffed elephant, and although it had been a year since it had been taken away, she just didn't like sleeping without it. Lily was very excited. The next day was the Ceremony of Ones, and she was very excited to see what family unit Gabriel would be given to. Maybe he would go to that Six a few houses down. Lily was pretty sure that girl's name was Katharine, and she seemed very nice. She had pale eyes, too, just like Jonas's and Gabriel's. As far as Lily knew, they were the only three with those strange eyes in the entire community. She wondered why, but she never questioned the authority. It would be rude of her.

Lily rolled over in her sleep. Suddenly, her dream about getting her bicycle became clearer, and more vivid. The bicycle disappeared, and she was left with nothing. The dream began to change. What was happening? There was some sort of creature on the ground, and it looked different than anything Lily had ever seen before. There was some odd quality to it that she couldn't quite describe. It wasn't its size, or its shape, but there just wasn't a word that Lily could use.

It really was an unusual creature. It had no legs, and it was moving across the floor towards her. It was making some sort of a hissing noise, and its tongue was split in half. It didn't look friendly, Lily thought. It wrapped itself around her ankles and opened its mouth. Lily screamed. It teeth were long and thin, but they looked sharp. The creature dug its fangs into her skin and bit her. She fell over, crying in pain. There was something coming out of the wound, and it had that same difference that the thing that bit her had. It still wasn't the same, though. This seemed to be darker, but how could she describe it? Lily fell over onto the cold, hard dirt, clutching her ankle with her hand. When she was learning how to ride a bicycle, she had once fallen off and scraped her knee, but that pain could not compare to this. For several hours, she lay on the ground, crying for help, but nobody came.

Finally, Lily woke up. She was sweating, and she was crying, too. It was no longer dark out. Everybody else must be awake by now. She climbed out of bed, hoping that it was just a nightmare, but as she stepped with her right foot, a searing pain shot up through the bone. Gasping, she limped out of her sleeping room, and she met her parents for their morning meal. She definitely did not look as good as she normally did, but no one seemed to notice. She wasn't the only one.

"Are you feeling all right?" Lily asked her mother.

"No," Mother answered. It hurt her to tell her daughter that, but it was against the rules to lie. "I think we should tell about our dreams now."

"Where is Jonas?" Father wondered. "I didn't see him in his sleeping room today."

"Maybe he is with the Receiver of Memory," Mother suggested.

"Maybe," said Father. "Or he could be with Asher. We'll find him at the Ceremony."

"I don't feel up to walking," Lily declared. "My leg hurts."

"I'll get some relief-of-pain," Mother said.

"I don't know if it will work."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Well," Lily said, pausing. "I had a dream last night. Something attacked me, and it still hurts."

"I feel the same way," Mother admitted. "I dreamed that I was in some sort of room with bars. There were many other people wearing some kind of suit. The suits had some odd characteristic to them that I can't quite describe. Anyway, all these people were very rude, and I didn't know what I was doing there with them. I was there for so long, and nobody was there to take care of us. Now, even after waking up, I still feel like I just smashed my head against the bars."

"I had a similar dream," Father contributed. "I was in something almost resembling a river, but the water looked different. I can't quite describe it. It also was not the same shape as our river. There were several other people there, too. We were in the water, and we were all having a good time. Then, somebody jumped in, and he pushed me under. Everything became blurry, and it was hard to breathe. It still hurts to exhale."

Lily sighed. She would have to tell about her dream now. "I was attacked by some odd creature with no legs. I don't know what it could have been."

"An animal," Father joked. "That was it, right, Lily-billy?"

Lily laughed, but it was at her pet name, not at Father's attempt at humor. "Maybe. It bit my ankle, and it hurts to walk."

"Thank you for sharing your dream, Lily," Mother said, but she did not look up from the table. "Have you tied your hair ribbons yet?"

"No," Lily replied. She had been in too much pain to even think about putting in her ribbons. "I'm glad today is my last day. The Ceremony of Nine is not until tomorrow."

"Here, Lily," Mother offered. "I will help you tie them in."

"Thank you."

Mother tugged at Lily's hair, struggling to make the ribbons look as nice as possible for the ceremony. "You are getting your bicycle tomorrow. You must be very excited."

"Yes," Lily agreed. "I am. It's a shame that Jonas has no more Ceremonies to go to. I know how much he enjoyed them."

"Well," Father said, "Everybody knows that there are no more Ceremonies after the Ceremony of Twelve. I remember my last Ceremony, when I was assigned to be a Nurturer."

"Speaking of which," Mother added, "Is Gabriel going to be released today?"

"He is," Father answered. "I was hoping that I would not have to do the release, since I just released that little twin about two weeks ago. But they rearranged the schedule, and it's my turn."

"Where is Gabe?" Lily asked. "I don't hear him crying."

"I will get him," Father volunteered. "I won't be at the Ceremony today, but I'll be there to see you get your bicycle tomorrow, Lily. I have to go to the Nurturing Center to perform the Ceremony of Release with Gabe."

"Well, all right, then," said Mother. "Lily, come on, it's time to go."

"I'm coming," Lily said, tucking her hair behind her ears. The two of them stood up to leave, as Father left the room to go search for Gabriel.

Jonas was lying, dead, at the top of the hill next to Elsewhere. Gabe was crawling across the snow, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Jonas?" Gabe said questionably. Suddenly, he remembered something, and looking out at the community in front of him, he was strongly reminded of the memory. He was very tired, and as he lay down next to Jonas, his ears picked up the sound of snow crunching under someone's feet.

"Who is that?" Somebody said. A boy looked down at Gabriel and Jonas. "Who are you?"

Gabriel scratched his head. Who was this stranger? He looked about Jonas's age.

"Hey," the boy said, "Don't be confused. My name is Luke. I'm fourteen years old. Do you have a name, little guy?"

There was someone who used to call Gabe that, but he couldn't remember who it was. He had not yet learned his real name, though. Nobody had ever called him anything except for 'Number Twenty-nine' before. "Ga ga," he said. It was similar to w

"You don't know?" Luke lifted up the infant and held him in his arms. "Who's your friend?"

"Jonas."

"Jonas?" Luke walked over to Jonas and shook his arm. "Are you asleep?" When Jonas didn't move, he added, "I'll go get my dad. He's a doctor." Still holding Gabe, he ran down the snowy hill to his house.

At the Ceremony, Lily noticed that she was not the only one who was having nightmares. Her best friend, Isabella, seemed to be rocking back and forth in her seat.

"Isabella?" Lily asked.

"What?"

"Nothing." Lily had been about to ask what was wrong, but that would be rude. Of course, fooling somebody else into thinking they would be taking part in a conversation was rude, too. "I apologize."

"I accept your apology, Lily," Isabella said, not even noticing what she was saying.

"Is everybody in their correct seats?" The Instructor of Eights asked. Everything had to go perfectly today. She was training her new successor, a female named Ashley. Ashley was still unsure of what to do at a Ceremony, and it was the current Instructor's job to teach her.

"Yes," chanted the Eights. Lily was number Thirty-four, and Isabella, who was sitting to her left, was Thirty-three. Thirty-five, to Lily's right, was a male named Zachary. He didn't say much, and Lily thought he was rather shy, almost too shy, in fact. Today, he was especially quiet, and he wouldn't talk to anybody at all.

Lily looked around for her older brother. She spotted Asher standing over by the Twos, anxiously communicating with his sister, Phillipa. She tried to find Jonas somewhere near them, but it was only Asher and Phillipa.

"Your attention, please," requested the Chief Elder. Even she looked slightly disturbed today, as if something was bothering her. "It is time for the Ceremony of One. Where are the newchildren?"

Two Nurturers, whom Lily recognized as her father's coworkers, stepped forward.

"One," read the Chief Elder. "James." A family unit stepped forward to collect their newchild. Lily knew the daughter, Katharine. She got along very well with the newchildren, as Lily had noticed during her volunteer hours at the Nurturing Center.

"Two," the Chief Elder said. "Caroline." Caroline's new family unit came up to take her back to their dwelling.

Lily waited, bored, until she heard the Chief Elder call, "Fifty, Sarah." Finally, it was time for the Ceremony of Two. This was equally as uneventful for Lily, seeing as she didn't know anyone there. She closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she was in a deep sleep.

She was in a forest, running. Someone was behind her, chasing her. Lily knew she couldn't turn back, although she wasn't sure why not. She looked at her assailant, and saw an angry look in the girl's eyes. Lily ran faster.

"I'll get you!" The girl cried in a deep, raspy tone.

Lily's eyes widened. This girl was scary, and she was quick, too. She was catching up. "Stop, stop!"

"No way," the girl grunted.

Lily was out of breath now, but she had to keep running. She turned her head back, and her shoe hit a tree. She tripped over it and went flying onto the dirt.

"I've got you now!"

"No," Lily begged. "Please don't hurt me." She lay there, sprawled on the ground, and the girl punched her in the face. "Ow!" She cried as blood dripped from her nose. The girl continued to hit her, and Lily could hear her bones cracking. She was alone, with nobody to help her, and she would slowly rot away, she knew, and then she would go where the little Four, Caleb, had gone. Where was that? As her face was bashed in, there was nothing she could do except wait for the end.

Lily woke up screaming.

"Sixteen," the Chief Elder was saying. "Katharine." As Katharine walked up, grinning, to receive her front-buttoned jacket, the crowd suddenly gasped. So did the entire group of new Sevens onstage.

"Lily!" Isabella cried. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Lily gasped. "I apologize for my rudeness."

"We accept your apology, Lily," said the entire community.

Luke was sitting on his bed, cradling Gabriel in his arms, when his father, Mr. Martin, came back in. "How's Jonas?" Luke asked immediately.

"Dead," replied Mr. Martin "Probably froze." He took off his coat and hung it up on a hook in the hallway. "It's a shame, though. The baby won't be able to remember what happened, and with our only real witness dead, we'll never know a thing. And I'd really like to know where they cam from."

"There are other reasons why it's a shame, Dad."

"Of course, of course," he said. "I didn't mean that. Death is always a sad event, even if you didn't know the person. I just really wish I knew where they came from."

"Me, too," said Luke. "The baby is really cute, isn't he?"

"Sure is," Mr. Martin agreed. "Does he know his name?"

"No," Luke replied. "What should we call him?"

"Hmm." Mr. Martin thought about this for a moment. Finally, he suggested, "How about Jonas, to remember his friend?"

"Perfect," said his son. "Gina will want to see him, won't she?"

"Definitely." Mr. Martin left the room to go get his daughter.

Gina was Luke's nine-year-old sister. Even though it was nearly midnight, she still rushed out of her bedroom, with her dark hair flying messily in front of her brown eyes. "Where is he?" She asked. "Where's the baby?"

"Right here," said Luke. He held up Gabriel. "His name is Jonas."

"He's so cute!" Gina exclaimed. "How old is he?"

"I don't know," Luke replied. "I'd guess about one or two."

"Hey, there, little Jonas," Gina cooed, holding the little baby's hand. She looked up at her older brother. "Dad told me how you found him," she said. "Are you ever going to tell him?"

"I don't think so," Luke answered. "It would be pretty tough on the kid if he felt like he didn't belong here."

Lily was afraid to go to sleep that night. She didn't want to be haunted by the dreams again. But it would be rude to say that, so she had to do it, whether she liked it or not.

She drifted off to sleep after only a short while. Tonight, though, she had a peaceful dream. She was sitting on the floor of a sleeping room, but it looked different. It seemed very comfortable. There was a soft, fluffy blanket on the bed, and it had images of flowers on it. The flowers had the same characteristic as the creature had in last night's dream, and as the trees she had dreamed about during the Ceremony of Seven. There was a rug on the floor, which was had a texture like nothing she had ever felt before. There was a small creature on the floor in front of her. Lily cautiously reached out and touched it, afraid it might hurt her. Then she giggled. It was soft and furry, with the cutest ears she'd seen in her life. It had a tail, too, which reminded her of her comfort object, which she's lost when she became an Eight. Lily petted the creature. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew what it was called, but what was the name? "Dog," she said subconsciously. Her eyes widened in surprise. How had she known that? It had just come to her. It was definitely a dog, she decided. A baby one, too. She tugged at its left ear, and it turned around and barked at her. Lily shrank back, scared. The dog jumped back into her arms, and she fell backwards, squealing happily.

She sat up in bed, still laughing. She looked around. She could still feel the scratch on her wrist where the puppy's claws had accidentally dug into her, and yet she wasn't in the room she had been in during her dream. Was she going crazy? She could distinctly remember the dream. She even had the scratch marks on her arm. This was starting to frighten her.

Gina, Luke, and their parents were all in Luke's room, fawning over the little baby.

"Don't you just love him?" Gina exclaimed gleefully. She clapped tiny Jonas's hands together.

"Gina, don't touch him," Mrs. Martin said sharply. "He was out in the snow for who knows how long. He could have all sorts of diseases! You can't afford to get sick."

"Aw, Mom," Gina pouted.

"He's also probably very dirty," Luke pointed out.

"Can I give him a bath?" His sister asked him.

"No, Gina," Mr. Martin replied. "It's late. You need to go to sleep. Luke and I will wash Jonas. You'll see him tomorrow."

"Fine," Gina gave in. "Bye, Luke," she said as she walked across the hall. Then, from her own bedroom, she called, "Good night, Jonas!"

"Well," said Mrs. Martin, once her daughter had gone, "What are we going to do with him?"

"You're right," Mr. Martin said. "We need to give him a bedroom, and support him. I'm afraid we just don't have that kind of money right now."

"What?" Luke looked up in alarm. "What do you mean? You're not going to put him up for adoption, are you?"

"We might have to, Luke," his mother said grimly. "We just can't take care of another child right now."

"Then I will," Luke volunteered. "While you two are at work, I'll care for the baby. You won't have to do a thing. Just let the baby live here."

"Whose room will he sleep in?" Mr. Martin asked him. "We don't have any extras."

"Mine," Luke said immediately. "I'll turn the dresser drawer into a crib for him. I'll take care of everything, don't you worry."

"Well," said Mrs. Martin, "That could work. All right, Luke, we'll try it out. But if it doesn't work-"

"I know, I know, Mom," Luke interrupted her. "It'll be fine."

"I hope so," Mr. Martin said, and he and his wife left Luke's room.

"I hope so, too," Luke muttered under his breath. "I really do."

It was time, finally, for the Ceremony of Nine. Lily had been waiting for this moment since the second she had become an Eight. Today, she would finally receive her very own bicycle. She had been practicing on her mother's, and she was pretty sure she would know how to ride hers when the time came. Lily looked over at the breathtaking row of bicycles, shining gloriously in the light. She wondered which one would be hers. She was sitting on the stage, thinking of only two people- Jonas and Gabriel. Neither of them seemed to be there. Had Gabriel fallen in the river like that Four, Caleb, had a few years ago? Jonas wouldn't have, though. He could swim, and very well, too, as Lily had witnessed many times.

Isabella had noticed the absence of Jonas, but it would have been rude to call attention to that. She did not want to embarrass Lily, either.

"It is time for the Ceremony of Nine," the Chief Elder said. "One, Melissa." Melissa stepped forward with an excited look in her eyes, eager to receive her new bicycle. She was led over to the one furthest to the left, and she leaned against it proudly.

Lily was happy for Melissa, but why couldn't they hurry up and get to Thirty-four?

"Two," said the Chief Elder. "Christopher."

Lily was bored, and she had to fight to stay awake, but she did not want to repeat the previous day's incident. She could not close her eyes.

"Thirty-three," the Chief Elder called. "Isabella." Isabella bounded forward and stood next to her brand-new bike. Finally, "Thirty-four, Lily," was the next name, and Lily jumped out of her seat and over to the side of the stage, where she was presented with her bicycle.

"Wow," she breathed. It looked even better than she had anticipated!

Just before "Fifty, Olivia," the Chief Elder suddenly put her hand onto her forehead and screwed up her eyes, almost as if she was in pain. She stumbled backwards, and Olivia, the only other person left onstage, gasped.

"Are you feeling all right?" Olivia asked, slightly scared. The Chief Elder did not reply. "Help, help!" Olivia screamed. "Somebody help her!" Nobody stood up. "Why won't anybody help?" She cried, with full knowledge of her rudeness. "I apologize. What's wrong with her?"

"Olivia," said a grave voice from behind her.

She turned around, and she saw an elderly man talking to her. "Who are you?"

"I am The Giver," the man said. "You may know me as the Receiver of Memory. I am sorry to inform you that our previous Receiver-in-training, Jonas, has left us for Elsewhere. His memories are left here with you."

"Can't you take them from us, Giver?" Lily asked, terrified at this new concept.

"I'm afraid not, Lily," said The Giver. "This is up to all of you, for once, and I will be here to help all of you cope with some of the unbearable memories."

"Unbearable?" Isabella whimpered fearfully. "Like what?"

"Eleven years ago," The Giver went on, "Our old Receiver of Memory, Rosemary, was released."

"Do not speak her name!" The Chief Elder exclaimed, recovering from her memory. "She disgraced our community."

"Rosemary was not a disgrace to you," The Giver said. "You were a disgrace to her, and to me, too. As I was saying, eleven years ago, Rosemary applied for release. After she was released, her memories were returned to the community. The same has happened in this case, with Jonas. He had many more memories than Rosemary did, so it will be even worse than it was last time. You will have to deal with memories of pain, of sadness, and of horrible, tragic events from our past. But in addition to those, there are many joyful memories, also. There are memories of color, animals, happiness, and most of all, love."

"Why do we need memories?" An Eleven, whom Lily recognized as her neighbor, Carrie, called out. "We have all these things right here, don't we?"

"No," The Giver replied. "You do not. But it is my job to give them to you. The memories will come as suddenly as they leave, and some of them may be quite shocking to you. Know that I will always be here to help you if you need guidance. You will start to see colors, have feelings, and finally, this community will be a normal one."

"We are normal!" Carrie cried. "We're all fine just how we are, thank you."

"You will see," The Giver told her, "What you have been missing out on. The real word is an incredible place, but a frightening one just the same. You have to be careful. I can help you if you need it."

"We won't need it," declared a defiant mother in the audience.

"You will," The Giver said. "Just wait."

Ten years later, a tall, blond-haired boy by the name of Jonas lived in a house at the bottom of a hill in the small town of Stars Hollow. Jonas didn't have many friends, but he did have his older sister, Gina. Gina was eighteen years old, and Jonas was eleven. He once had an older brother named Luke, but he was off in some other town now, making a living for himself.

Perhaps Jonas's best feature was his pale blue eyes. They were like nothing anybody had ever seen, and people would even come up to him on the street and compliment him. Having only a few close friends, Jonas was not somebody to criticize those who liked his eyes. He loved his sister Gina, but she was going off to college soon, and he longed for somebody his own age that he could talk to. He still felt almost as if there was a person out there, waiting for him. There was someone out there who he was connected to, and that person missed him. He had no idea who it was, though, and until the day came when the two of them would meet up, there was nothing he could do.

One evening, Jonas was lying on his bed, which he knew used to belong to Luke, when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Mine!" Gina yelled, running down the stairs to the front door. Jonas followed her. She opened the door, and there was a girl about her age and a boy about Jonas's age standing there. "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong address."

"No," the girl said. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Lily, and this is Sanjaya."

"Okay," Gina said, confused. "Do we know you?"

"No," Lily said. "But we know you. Actually-" she pointed to Jonas- "We know him."

"Me?" Jonas asked. "Where have you seen me before?"

"I knew you when you were very young," Lily replied.

"Hmm," said Jonas. Lily's name had stirred up some kind of memory in his mind, but he knew it was from long ago. But she had known him as a baby... What could this mean?

"Yes," Lily continued, "My father used to take care of you."

"What?"

"He took care of me, too," Sanjaya piped up. "Well, if you could call it that. He killed my twin brother the day we were born."

"That's awful!" Jonas cried.

"It was," said Sanjaya.

"Getting back to business here," Lily said, sounding slightly agitated, "We've come to take you home."

"What?" Gina said, alarmed.

"This is my home," Jonas told Lily.

"No," Lily said. "There's something I need to tell you. May I come in?"

"I guess," said Gina.

The four of them walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Well," Lily began, "Sanjaya and I come from a community with no memories. Nobody has any feelings, and there is no color."

"That's very strange," Jonas said.

"We didn't think so," Lily continued. "Until ten years ago, when my older brother, our Receiver of Memory, ran away with you. You were only a baby then. My brother died, or so we think, but all of his memories were released into the community. That was when we realized the mistakes we were making. We learned from our past. We also found out something else. After several years of the memories haunting us, we learned where my brother took you, and we knew where you were. So Sanjaya and I came to track you down."

"Well, that's nice and all," Jonas said, "But why did you take Sanjaya?"

"He's the perfect example of what went wrong," Lily said simply. "Our community failed because of things like this. My father killed Sanjaya's brother as a baby just because they were twins. That was just what was done."

"How could he do that?" Jonas asked her.

"He didn't know any better," Lily said. "That was all he ever knew, all any of us ever knew. It was a part of our life. We used a euphemism- release. None of us had any idea what it meant. We could only imagine. Sanjaya was lucky to be the twin that stayed alive, while his brother was released."

"I can't imagine that," Jonas whispered.

"You were almost released, too, you know," Lily informed him, "Until my brother took you away. Some hero he was. He's dead now, I think."

"He is," Gina said, and Lily burst out in tears.

"What?" Jonas asked. "How do you know that?"

"I have a confession to make," Gina admitted. "You- well, you weren't exactly born into our family."

"What do you mean?"

"We found you at the top of that hill." She pointed out the window. "It was December, and we were having our first big blizzard of the season. You were with another boy, who seemed about ten years older than you. He froze, and you seemed close to death yourself. Luke took you in and saved your life."

"He did?"

"Yes."

"What was his name?" Jonas wanted to know.

"Jonas," Lily, Gina, and Sanjaya said in unison.

"But-" Jonas was at a loss for words. "He had the same name as me? I'm sorry. This is too weird."

"He doesn't have the same name as you, Jonas," Gina told him. "We didn't know your name because you were so young. So we named you after him."

"Your name is Gabriel," Lily said.

"You remember?"

"Of course I remember!" Lily exclaimed. "You were like my little brother. But I wasn't supposed to know your name."

"So how did you-"

"Once Jonas's memories were out," Sanjaya said, "There were no secrets. And when he died, we got even more of them. We know so much now that we never would have found out if it weren't for Jonas. He was a real hero, Gabe."

"Please, call me Jonas," Jonas requested.

"Well, Jonas," Lily said, "We have to take you back home."

"No! I like it here. I'm not going."

"Maybe," Gina said, a plan already forming in her mind, "Maybe you two could come and live with us. Jonas needs a friend, and so do I. Luke's away at college, and ever since Mom and Dad were killed in that car crash three years ago, things have been kind of lonely around here. I'd like it if you two would stay here."

"I guess we could do it," Lily said.

"That'd be great," Sanjaya added. "Thanks."

"You'll love it here in Stars Hollow," Jonas told them.

"Stars Hollow?" Sanjaya said. "You don't call it Elsewhere?"

"No, Sanjaya," Jonas laughed. "I can teach you about what it's like here, but only if you tell me about your old community."

"It's a deal," Sanjaya said, and the two new friends ran out the door to go to the park as the sun dropped below the horizon.

**The End**


End file.
